


Number 10

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anatomic Terms used, Fluff, Gen, Male Pronouns, Non-specific genders, Pregnancy Troubles, Pregnant Canada, Sibling Love, Supportive america, happy end, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Canada is pregnant with his final province and is ready to give birth. But in the middle of labor he realises something's wrong and sends a frantic call to his brother. The Hero to the rescue!





	Number 10

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, only my ideas and this story.  
> I've actually always loved the idea of America and Canada giving birth to their states and provinces, minus a few instances, and finally broke. I also like my own idea of the countries being both genders while mostly showing/going by one or the other. This story is the product. I apologize for historical errors, I tried. Enjoy~

      **March 31, 1949 - Matthew's House in Ottowa**

~~~~

     Warmth. That's what Canada felt as he first woke up, the warmth of his bed and his fuzzy polar bear companion. He smiled and placed a kiss to the top of the little bear's head before stretching his limbs in an attempt to wake up.  _Kick._ He smiled and rubbed his protruding tummy. "Good morning to you too, Little One." He maneuvered his pregnant body from the comfortable bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Today was the finalization of Newfoundland and Labrador joining the Confederation, A.K.A his due date. Without a doubt the newest addition to his family was to be born today.

     He fixed two plated of pancakes, one for himself and one for the white bear still in bed. "Kuma, it's time to eat." Immediately the bear was out of the blankets and by his masters feet.

     "Food!"

     The blond giggled. "Yes, Kuma." He set a plate down and drowned his own in Maple syrup, drooling at the sight of the sugary substance. One they both downed breakfast Matthew did the dishes and smiled down and his friend. "Today's the day, Kuma."

     The small bear looked back up. "Baby?"

     "Yup! You wanna help me get ready?" The bear got up on his hind paws and walked to the bathroom, filling a bucket with water and grabbing towels. Canada laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes,' then." He walked back to his room and changed in to a long, white dress. This is what he wore for all of his births, having been cleaned in between obviously, so he cherished the gown dearly. He then got out a portable mattress, with Kuma's help, and put it on the floor. He'd rather not get his bed dirty this time, so he had planned ahead when he had started showing signs of being preggers. He put a towel down where is lower region would be and multiple pillows for his back.

     His body decided it was time for a bathroom break after lunch was over with and that's when it happened. His water broke. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Looks like it's time, huh Baby? I can't wait to meet you." He went to the bedroom and got on the mattress, deciding to read until the contractions were strong enough and he felt the need to push. Kuma came in and sniffed Canada before licking his face and laying beside him. He had been there for all of Canada's previous times and was able to help by keeping Matt grounded during the pain.

     About an hour later Canada couldn't hold back a scream as a rather painful contraction pierced his body. Kuma set to attention and ran to grab the bucket and extra towels, soon returning to his master's side. Matthew was focusing on his breathing while he got in to position, petting his bear's head. "Thank you, Kumajirou. L-looks like it's time for the hard part, huh?" The bear whimpered sympathetically and licked his hand. Canada giggled. "You're adorable, you know tha- aaaah-AAAHHHHH!!" More licks were applied to Matt's face by his companion to try to ease the pain and/or calm him down a bit.

     "Breath."

     He nodded and tried to focus his breathing, but another wave of pain crashed in to him. And so the cycle continued for about half an hour when he felt something different from his other times. He couldn't explain it, but he knew something was off. As panic began to fill him Kuma called out to him. He turned to his best friend with tears streaming from his eyes. "K-Kuma, some-something's wrong! Call Ame-America, p-please!" The bear nodded and ran out of the room and to the living room for the phone.

~~~~ Alfred's House ~~~~

     America was having a strict conversation with Idaho about not throwing root vegetables at his siblings when the phone began to ring. He ignored it the first few times, but the third time the person called in a row in less that five minutes meant it was important (or it better have been) so he let his child off with a warning and answered. "Hello, Alfred Jones speaking."

     "Master's Brother!"

     Wait a minute, that voice . . . Kumajirou? "Yeah? What's up, Bear?"

     "Come here, now! Canada's labor, baby in trouble!"

     Those words froze America's heart on the spot. Canada was having trouble giving birth? Even he'd never had trouble and he'd given birth 35 times so far, having found the original 13 when he was younger. Too young to conceive. What could it mean for Matt to be having trouble?

     "I'm on my way, dude."

     "Good."  _background screams_ "He's scared." And the bear hung up the phone. What a lovely thing to hear before the bleeping phone goes dead!! America ran to the main room.

     "Alright, all of you!" His children that were staying over/lived there turned to him, and seeing that he was completely serious, payed attention. "Your Auntie Canada is giving birth and having a bit of trouble, so I'm going over to help him. Promise you'll be good while I'm gone. I don't need to come home to a huge mess after this, understand?" They nodded. "Good. I love you all." A chorus of 'I love you too, Mommy' rang out as Alfred made his way out the door and willed himself to his twin's front door. Testing it proved to be unlocked so he ran to the bedroom (most logical place to give birth, right?) and looked at the scene before him.

~~~~ You Know Where ~~~~

     Canada looked up when his brother entered the room and let out a sob of relief. "A-Alfie!" The American felt his heart go out to his sib as he knelt beside him.

     "Hey, Mattie. You're gonna be okay. I'm here. What going on?"

     "I-I don't  _know!_ I just know there's something d-different than no-normal and I'm scared."

     "Okay. Let me take a look, okay?"

     He went to Canada's spread legs and parted his vaginal folds to try and see any fixable damage. No gushing blood, no cuts, but the very start of a head. "Alright, Canada. I know you're scared, but I see you kiddo's head. Go ahead and push when you need to, okay?"

     "Y-you're sure?"

     "One-hundred percent. Kuma, can you get something for Mattie to squeeze?"

     The bear, who had been silent this entire time, nodded and ran out. He came back with a washcloth he had twisted. Canada took it and continued to twist it while he pushed. Five minutes of that and the baby was out. Canada slouched back while America cleaned out the child's throat and pinched them, receiving the cry. As he was about to congratulate Canada the nation suddenly grabbed his still bulging stomach and screamed. Al quickly passed the newborn to Kuma whom proceeded to clean them while America checked Canada's vagina again. He almost gasped at what he saw. Sitting up he smiled. "Okay, I need you to continue pushing."

     "M- _more_ pushing? Why?"

     "You're having twins! Just keep it up, you got this!"

     America, having two sets of twins of his own, now knew why Canada was having trouble. He had felt the same fear and panic when he had his first batch, but one of his children had helped women give birth before and guided him through the process when he conceived the Dakota's. It took an extra ten minutes but the child was born and cleaned up just like their twin. Canada was worn out but reached out for his babies. The two small, crying beings quieted down in their mother's embrace and all who witnessed smiled. "So beautiful. Wow, they're smaller than when the others were born. Guess they had to share a small space, eh?"

     Alfred smiled. "Got that right. I'm glad you called me, you could've gone in to shock not knowing what to do."

     Matthew smiled at his twin. "Guess you're my hero, Alfie."

     America thought for a moment before grinning. "Your hero, huh? I like it! Alfred F. Jones, Hero!"

     Canada chuckled while Kuma huffed. The loud, energetic brother would always be there for his quieter bro, just like a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are treasured~♥  
> Please and thank you!


End file.
